The secret within
by Ember21
Summary: Just when it couldn't seem to get any weirder. April meets up with an old friend, who is some how connected to the turtles? And her mom? And from dimension X? AND Tang Shen! So much drama! First tmnt story.


"So, where are we going again?" A figure asked jumping from one rooftop to the next, doing flips occasionally to show of there skill to the other figure.

"Shh! Quiet down! Where all most there." A slightly taller figure said, still jumping.

It was dark outside, so no one was really out. Sure, a few Late night shops and restaurants here and there. Some people who work late and are getting home. Oh! And that weird hobo that is, um, different.

"According to my calculations, we will be there in less then 10 minutes."

**Aprils P.O.V**

I was at home, studying in my bedroom. I know I sound like I love it, but I hate trigonometry... I turned the page, ready for yet another extremely boring chapter. Then I heard a tap on the window.

I got up and looked at the clock. 1:27 AM. this better be good. I walked to the window, bumping into things along the way.

I grabbed my tessen and tucked it carefully in my boots. I still haven't changed in my pajamas yet, I was to focused on finishing my homework. I got to the window, only to see nothing.

'Must have been the wind. Better step out side to make sure.' I thought, even though it sounded like a horror movie scenario, I have dealt with robot ninjas and crazy aliens from another dimension. So this was no big deal.

I walked out side on the deck. The moon was full, and beautiful. I looked for a few moments, then as I turned to go inside, I heard a noise. Then a faint whisper. My weird senses kicked in, and I knew I wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" I questioned, pulling out my tessen, trying to sound in authority, but it came out squeaker then I hoped. "Guys? Is that you? Come on this isn't funny." I looked some more, still seeing nothing. I shrugged, and I turned around, only to come face to face with figure, but I couldn't make out what.

"Hello, April. Your coming with me." A female voice said, she didn't sound evil, but I wasn't sure.

She grabbed the tessen out of my hand, and put it in her pocket. I reached in my pocket and press the emergency button, which sent a text to everyone, saying I need help.

The figure must have seen my hand, because she pulled out my phone. I tried to get it back, but she was holding on to me so tight, I couldn't.

"Hey, sis, take this and lead the turtles away from her. They would be a interference to the plan."

"Can do." The smaller figure said, as she caught my phone. Then she took off, disappearing into the night.

"Let's go April." The figure said pulling me along. I tried to resist, but she kept pulling me along. "You're as stubborn as your mother." She said, just loud enough for me to hear.

She through me into a van, and just as she was about to shut the door, I questioned her. "What do you know about my mother?!" I shouted to her. My eyes were adjusting, so I could see her face, but not the features. She was taken aback.

She shut the door and got in the drivers seat. There was a cage separating us from each other, and I could see her.

Her hair was white as snow, and slightly wavy at the bottom, and a little past her shoulders. She had light skin and brownish reddish eyes. She was wearing a black jacket and a purple shirt, and worn out jeans. She looked to be as tall as Donnie.

She sighed at the thought of Donnie, she hoped they found her.

"Well? You didn't answer me!" I said, but she ignored me. I tried again. "What is you're name? Oh that's right, you won't tell me. Like how you know my mother!"

I snapped.

She turned around, and stared at me with her reddish brownish eyes, and answered,"I am your mother!"

I stared in horror and shock. How could this be my mother? She was so mean. Plus my mom would have had the decency to tell me before who she was before she through me in a van.

I saw her lip quiver the slightest bit, and suddenly she burst out laughing. I didn't understand why.

"You should have seen your face. No.. I'm not you mom, but in all honesty I did know her. She was my friend."

"Then why are you kidnapping me?!" I yelled, getting annoyed.

"No! Not kidnapping! Protecting!" She said, with a tone that made me wanna believe her.

"April O'neil, you are in grave danger." She said

" I know, I'm always am." I replied. It's true though. Everyone is always after me.

"By the way, my name, is Pearl." She said.

Were did that name sound familiar? I knew it from somewhere..

**Aprils flash-back**

"You can't catch me!" 6 year old April said, running away from a little girl.

"Yes I can!" 6 year old Pearl said, running as fast as her little legs could.

They both laughed, they were best friends. Enjoying the back yard of Pearls house.

Her mom was in the lab,doing a experiment.

"Got ya!" Pearl yelled, tackling April.

A scream was heard from the house, then an girls looked at each other and ran inside.

My flash back was cut short when I looked out the window, only to see the shell raiser coming straight for us. I shouted, "Look out!"

Then everything went black


End file.
